percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp half blood is real!?!?
Sabrina's P.O.V OMG! I can't believe of how this happened anyway i'll start back at the beginning. Ok so it was a normal day at school I was talking with my friends Elyse and Alexis in the hallway. We were talking about how summer was going to start soon and of what we were going to do. Then suddenly a girl runs out of some classroom screaming and chasing her was some kind of monster. I recognized the girl as Maria in 5 grade I didn't talk to her much but I knew she was only 11. She runs past us and bumped into me her stormy gray eyes were wide and scared. I was watching her as she ran and had forgotten about the monster. It hit me and I flew back against a locker my head hurted like crazy and my vision was blurry then. I heard Elyse screaming my name and the next thing i knew a sword was stuck in the locker right next to my head. Then I passed out I think I hit my head really hard against the locker Elyse's P.O.V Sabrina was blow back against the lockers and I screamed her name but she didn't response she must of gotten knocked out. I looked back at the monster it looked familiar like I had read of it or seen it somewhere before. It was like a woman but with serpent tails instead of legs. It looked at all of us then it took out a sword now I was thinking only one think right then. . Then it through the sword strait at me but luckily I some how dodged it just in time and it stuck it the locker right next to Sabrinas head "You will die!" the monster said as it rushed to attack Alexis. Alexis is one of the toughest kids in school but I didn't know if she could handle this monster so I went to get help so I ran out the first door I saw. It was a door outside. I looked around and saw no one and started to get really worried since I needed help and Alexis might not even be alive having to fight that monster. Then I saw a van pull up and 2 kids jump out and I think I also saw Maria siting in the back of the van. But I was paying more attention to the help then the van. "Come on my friends are inside and theres some kinda of monster!" I told them as we ran inside. I looked around and saw that there were 2 monsters now both different from the first. Alexis was fighting them both at the same time with the sword that was stuck in the locker. I could see she was having a tough time. Then the 2 kids a boy and a girl started to attack the monsters and Alexis stumbled over to me she looked very tired "Thanks" she said "How did you live and what happened to the first one?" I asked 'I grabbed the sword right after you left and attacked then it turned to dust the 2 more jumped at me" "How did you live?" She smiles "I don't know when I picked up the sword I just felt I could beat anyone guess im lucky" "Or a daughter of Ares" says one of the kids coming up to us. it was the girl. I looked over to where the monsters were but they were gone only dust remained. The boy was over by Sabrina seeing if she was ok. "Isn't Ares the god of war?" said Alexis "Yeah" said the girl "by the way im Lizy daughter of Demeter and that’s Mikey son of Hermes" she looks over at the boy who was trying to wake up Sabrina still. "Um can someone tell me what your talking about" I said getting confused "Oh the Greek gods are real they have children your some of them blah blah blah i'll tell you the rest later right now we need to go" said Lizy. Then she ran over to Mikey and helped him carry Sabrina to the van and we all got in and started to drive away. Alexis's P.O.V this was awsome i was riding in the van with Elyse, Lizy, Mikey, Sabrina, Maria, and the weird eye dude (can't remeber his name). i had just been claim as Ares daughter which i thought was cool because fighting rocks. Elyse had just been claimed as a Daughter as Apollo and Maria had been claimed yesterday but had no clue of what had happend so the monsters had attacked her at school and she had sent a message to Lizy asking for help. Sabrina hasn't been claimed yet and has just woke up. Lizy was telling her what she told us a little bit ago. i yawned and decided to take a nap. wondering what camp will be like and how my half siblings are Sabrina's P.O.V i listened to Lizy as she told me about everything. i didn't really like it that i haven't been claimed though it wasn't fair since elyse and alexis have. i wonder who was my parent Category:Demigods